It's Where My Demons Hide
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Imagine Dragons. Demons. They stand in a shabby club smelling of piss and booze, all around them bodies move and they only have eyes for each other.


**radiantpatronus Requested**

**Demons Imagine Dragons and Frostiron**

* * *

What are we? What are we here for? Our purpose? Out destiny? We started out as tiny living cells in our mother's womb and grew to become... are we murderers? Monsters? Is this all we will ever be? Me The Merchant Of Death, hiding behind this gold and red plated mask pretending I am a hero. Pretending that the blood on my hands is just my imagination? That by fighting and defending others that I can erase my mistakes? I fight because I need to, I drink to forget. I lost the only woman who could ever truly love me, because my demons are not hidden within. They're part of me. Part of who I am. I am not Iron Man. Hero, friend and Role Model. I am Anthony Stark. Merchant of Death, murderer and destroyer.

I stand alone in this cheap darkened club,music pounds loudly in my ears vibrating off the table. I drink at my Scotch slowly, letting it burn its way down my throat.

Then. I see your eyes. Your eyes catch mine, and instantly poison fills my vision.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

I did not fall from grace, chin in the air. I fled from it. And from it I fell, down, down, down. Silver Tongued and always the second to...him... My destiny, my future...my curse. No home to call my own. No Kingdom. Never a Kingdom. The God of Lies, was all along being played by the King he called Father. Are you proud now father? Do you love me now father? Am I good enough now father? He will never answer...Patricide, Genocide, Suicide. All part of who I am. It's all I have now. Such a monster, they whisper. What a monster...

And there you are, you stand hidden by shadow, and I meet your eyes.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

All around us people dance, in this shabby club smelling of sweat and sex. I approach you, hand held out, grin in place.

"Dance?" I ask. You smile and take it, your hand fits with mine in a way Pepper's never did. Your body presses against mine and like a puzzle, it fits in place. We dance slowly. My hands stroke through your dark hair, greasy and lank and I cup your sallow cheek. You smile bitterly at me. Should I fear you. I have fought you, and I have beaten you. There is no fear however. Only peace. Only acceptance. Only freedom.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

We dance slowly, your lips against my throat, your breath warming and chilling me all at once. You fight for the freedom and lives of others, while I fight to rule them all. You stand by your team, head held high and pound. I stand alone as it has always been. As it will always be.

Would Laufey be proud? I think as I press my mouth against yours. Did I manage to prove him wrong?

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

It's raining out.

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

We find ourselves stumbling into a ratty motel. The walls are peeling and the room smells of piss. I stumbled and fall bringing you down with me. You fall on top of me and straddle me kissing a path down my throat, my hands go from your waist up your shirt and touch slick cool skin.

You grind against me, face etched in concentration. I push at your chest and switch our positions with ease. My hands grip your wrists, holding them above your head and you stare at me with a calculating expression before smirking and leaning up towards me.

"Come now Stark," You whisper. "Take me."

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

You humans always did have trouble masking your emotions very well. Your expression shifts ever so slightly and you lick your lips. I smile smoothly, slowly. When I kiss you, you breath in deeply, shuddering. I smirk against your mouth and let out a soft moan when one of your fingers find my nipple and stroke it. You smirk in response.

"Excited, Princess?"

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_**The truth is...I am Iron Man. **_

_**You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it! **_

Can you?

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_**What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? **_

_**I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us! **_

What lies I told myself. What lies and blindness. Nothing more than a monster proving once and for all that, that was all I was...

I let go...

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

We pant against each other. Naked and sheeted with sweat. You moan into my ear. We move in synk, eyes clenched shut, mouths half open. Outside of the cheap motel it rains harder. The windows shake and lightning strikes. You tense and look towards the window gripping my shoulders with bony fingers. "He's not there." I whisper into your ear.

"He's not coming." You whisper back, as thought to assure yourself.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

The world can burn around us, we would not notice. Too focused on the other. We kiss just as the storm becomes more violent and the lights flicker overhead.

We smile just as the lights snuff out of life.

Murderers...

Monsters...

Revolutionists.


End file.
